


allow me to give you bliss

by InsolitaParvaPuella



Series: Kinktober 2019 [22]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Breasts, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Oral Sex, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Restraints, Silence, Vaginal Fingering, sensual domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsolitaParvaPuella/pseuds/InsolitaParvaPuella
Summary: Edelgard is standing in his door, a dream of soft pink fabric and her pale hair done in braids for sleeping. Ashe knows what he is supposed to do.





	allow me to give you bliss

**Author's Note:**

> and i'm finally caught up after missing a day! so this fic comes from an idea i had where ashe goes black eagles, but byleth is teaching a different class. so ashe is on the losing side of the war, sorry. i did not come up with this ship, but man if i am not convinced of its greatness. i hope other people can be convinced that edelgard could do way worse than a soft boy who just wants to be a good knight.
> 
> okay, technically this fic doesn't deal with silence, but, like, it's the closest i could find to "restricted vocabulary as part of D/s play". the ao3 tagging system is great until you're dealing with "is there a canon tag for this i can't find, or am i making this up wholecloth?". pls add a standing sex canon tag, thnx. 
> 
> day 22 pairing: ashe/edelgard  
day 22 kink: soft/sensual domination

When the Emperor knocks on Ashe's door, he can never be certain what his evening will look like. For the most part, Edelgard wants a companion she can rely on, and Ashe had followed her to the Black Eagles and then to Enbarr out of loyalty and affection for her. He is, if nothing else, someone who chose her over and over again. She talked him through his mourning of Lonato and offered to help investigate his death and he left the Blue Lions for her. She presented a world where people would be able to determine their own destinies and he followed her to war. 

And most nights he is Ashe the loyal companion, the knight who chases away the darkness while Edelgard sleeps at his side. Then there are the nights when Edelgard despairs; the war is taking too long, the Professor turned against her in the Holy Tomb, some of her Eagles refused to follow her into war. But Ashe is there to comfort and reassure her of her vision and to keep the nightmares at bay.

There are some nights when Edelgard is facing a world spiralling out of control. On those nights, with Ashe's cooperation, he is strung up from the ceiling in elaborate knots, sometimes dressed in a bejewelled corset and fine satin choker and sometimes in nothing but the Empire's finest ropes. She plays Ashe's body like an instrument, using pain and pleasure in equal measure to make his body obedient to her. She sends his mind somewhere far away, turns him into a base creature that wants only for her to keep doing things to him. Those nights end with him trembling and blissed out in her arms and see him wearing long sleeves and high collared shirts for days after.

Rarest are the nights Edelgard comes to Ashe without her crown or imperial robes. Those are the nights she allows herself to be selfish, and Ashe secretly loves those nights most of all.

And it's one of those nights he finds himself in now. Edelgard is standing in his door, a dream of soft pink fabric and her pale hair done in braids for sleeping. Ashe knows what he is supposed to do, but it is always a little nerve-wracking. He takes in a quick, steadying breath and steps forward. He's always been taller than Edelgard, but now he needs to lean down a little to whisper in her ear, "You always have permission to say stop. All your other words are mine, I must give them to you before you can say them."

Then he steps back and lets her into his room. He had expected a visit of some sort, so there are candles lit and his curtains are drawn. Edelgard walks in slowly, instead of her more confident stride, and Ashe closes the door behind her.

"Sit down, I need to get something," Ashe says, and Edelgard sits on the edge of his bed, her ankles crossed and her hands in her lap. She's a very lovely sight like this. Ashe pulls a wooden box out from under his desk and opens it. He searches under several types of restraints and finds it, a long satin ribbon in pale pink. It was meant for a dress, but Ashe is rather pleased with the use he has found for it.

"Lie down," Ashe says, turning to Edelgard and tying loops into the ends of the ribbon. "Keep your body limp. I'll move you as necessary." He leans over her to guide one of her wrists through the loop, tightening it only slightly. There's a loose end in the knot that releases everything when pulled. Edelgard does not have permission to pull it unless she wants to stop. Ashe winds the length of ribbon around his bedposts and brings it back to her other wrist. Ashe likes to think of it as a gentle reminder more than a restraint. He drops a few more objects at the end of the bed, ready for use as they come up.

"Breathe deeply," he prompts, and her answer is a sweet sigh, followed by slow, easy breathing. Ashe smiles a little at the pretty sight laid before him: the Emperor of Adrestia, his beloved leader who will bring Fódlan into the future, in braids and a nightgown the same as any common woman. It's a seductive idea and one Ashe has shamelessly indulged himself to more than once. One day it can be just the two of them, common people able to enjoy their brave new world.

But now there is an Emperor who would like to forget what responsibility feels like in his bed. Ashe starts at her feet, running his thumbs along her arches and slowly turning each ankle. Edelgard is still breathing deeply, and when Ashe presses particularly firmly into her arch she sighs. 

"I wonder if I should give you a word?" Ashe ponders, running his hands down her calf and massaging the muscle gently. Edelgard sighs again, and Ashe smiles down at her. "You may have my name," he says, and his smile grows when Edelgard immediately whispers it. When his massage reaches midway up her thighs he stops, hands gliding up her hips and waist instead. 

He settles himself next to her head and strokes her cheek. She whispers his name again. Ashe starts unbraiding her hair, his quick fingers making easy work of it. He loves seeing her pale hair fanned out below her. Edelgard is relaxing under his touch. Her hair feels like fine silk between his fingers. She looks so soft and at ease under his hands, even with the ribbon holding her in place.

He sets a finger on her lower lip, brushing against it. She’s so _warm_. He runs his nail over her lip as lightly as he can. Her lips part. She’s looking at him, trying to plead with him without her words. He slips his finger in her mouth and her tongue is hot and soft under his touch. It flexes and she licks his finger, the tip of her tongue going around his fingertip in a way that feels like a promise. Another day he’ll get to feel that tongue again. But for now he opens her mouth a little with his finger and his tongue dives in to replace it. Edelgard kisses him so sweetly, but he’s trying to stoke her fires now that she’s fully relaxed. He brushes his nails against her neck, where she’s so sensitive. She squeaks and Ashe relishes the sound. 

“Another word,” Ashe says. “Yes.”

“Yes,” Edelgard answers, breathless. Ashe is only just holding on himself. But he finds the mental strength to put a hand on her breast, giving her only a hint of the pressure she wants.

“You’ve been so strong. You deserve this,” he prompts.

“Ashe!” she moans. He shakes his head.

“You have to answer the question,” he says firmly, but he keeps his face soft as he makes eye contact with her. Her eyes are filled with wanting.

“Yes,” she finally says, and Ashe starts massaging her breast through her nightgown. Edelgard twists a little under his hands when he adds his other hand, massaging both breasts. His fingers press circles around the base of her breasts, and as he goes further up he clenches each finger in turn, then all at once. It’s an easy pattern to maintain while he watches Edelgard’s eyes slip shut and feels her hips start to shift. 

He moves his hand, starts rolling her nipples between his fingers. Her nightgown dampens the sensation, bringing it down to something she can handle. She moans his name and he can’t stop the shiver of pleasure that hits him. He has to swallow hard to clear his throat.

“You want to feel even better?” he asks. “Do you want my mouth?”

“Yes,” she says. She looks so aroused. He can’t help but kiss her. Her mouth is hot and her tongue is clever and Ashe can’t think of anything but his sex in her mouth, teased by her tongue. Another day, perhaps. He lies down between her legs, ducking under her nightgown to see her completely bare. She came prepared. 

“You deserve this,” Ashe says, blowing softly on her clit.

“Yes!” cries out Edelgard. He kisses her clit and gently bumps his shoulders into her legs until she lets her legs rest on his shoulders. Then his mouth drops fully to her clit, licking around it. His fingers slip into her soaking canal and he presses up into the sensitive spot, making her roll her hips hard against his mouth. He sucks her clit gently and she makes an incredible, breathy sound that Ashe wishes he could hear again immediately.

It goes slow like that for a while, Ashe devoting his attention to bringing her simmer to a boil in as slow as pace as possible. He wants to make it last, for her to feel good for as long as possible. Every so often he teases her with his fingers or tongue. Edelgard cries out his name more than once, but he cannot be budged from his pace and she never calls for him to stop. She shudders and moans and Ashe half wishes she wasn’t wearing a nightgown so he could watch her face crumble. 

He thrusts his fingers into her with some speed and intent, lapping at her clit. She’s been strung along for so long that it takes hardly any time at all for her to finish, clenching tight around his fingers and rolling her hips repeatedly. Her thighs squeeze his ears. She is very nearly screaming his name. He slows down everything as her orgasm fades and the pulsing in her sex becomes a twitch. He sucks the slick off his fingers as he emerges from her nightgown. The room is warm, but the air feels downright cool against his burning ears and cheeks. 

He stumbles off the bed, dipping a cloth in his wash basin and wringing out the excess water. This is the quietest part of their ritual. Ashe wipes the sweat and overwhelmed tears from Edelgard’s cheeks, then folds over the cloth and uses it to wipe away the mess of slick, sweat, and spit between her legs. This is slow work with her so sensitive. Then he can wipe down his face and hands with the clean side and toss the fabric into the laundry basket. Next he undoes the knot around her wrists and softly stretches her arms and wrists to and fro, bringing movement back into them after so long held in one spot.

Lastly, he kisses her sweetly and whispers, “I give you all your words back. Thank you for trusting me with them,” against her mouth. With the ritual over and their play over, Ashe feels free to whisper words of love against her lips. Edelgard throws her arms around his shoulders, tucking her face in his neck. She’s still shaking a little from everything, and it takes her time to find her words again after so long with so few. She’s never answered with loving words of her own, but this trust is all Ashe needs. He’ll take it for as long as she’s willing to give it.


End file.
